Knocked Up
by thegirlwholovesbooks
Summary: Quinn and Finn are working "together" for Regionals.Rachel is jealous of all their compliments and that Quinn has taken Finn.AGAIN! But whilst all the aweosme golden preparation is going, their might be a little little bit more than that!KNOCKED UP AGAIN?
1. Chapter 1

GLEE FANFIC- KNOCKED Up

_**Remember Quinn getting knocked up by Puck? Well Finn and Quinn are getting up to no good whilst preparing for the Regionals. Rachel is furious as they are now the golden couple but also the golden gleek couple. Ever think of the saying, expect the unexpected? Well she did before by Puckerman. But she did again, but with who?**_

Quinn walked through the hallway with both her skinny hands on her sexy hips in her smoking cheerleading uniform, with Britney and Santana on neither side of her. As they walked, people backed away quickly and smashed into their lockers. Guys stared admiringly at their asses when they got passed. When they finally reached the Glee rehearsal room everyone started walking again. Rachel was arguing with Kurt about broadway singers.

"NO! I think Memories by Cats is way better than that trashy Dreamgirls song" bursted Rachel.

"Pfft! Dreamgirls has ENERGY, How can you say that to Miss Beyonce?" replied Kurt.

Their argument continued until they heard Mr Shuester's voice.

"OKAY guys, Yes we won Sectionals, but we have Regionals baby!" "Instead of old songs by old 90's bands, any song suggestions?" He asked. Nobody put their hand up. Then Quinn put up hers.

"Mr Shue, if I may, Me and Finn have been going on some new ideas for this years Regionals and we've discussed the pros and cons as we are competing Vocal Adrenaline and as we all know Sunshine Corizon has dominated them by far. So we think we should join modern songs and big hits like, One Republic's Apologize, then joining on to the second verse of Cascada's Everytime we touch Candlelight Version then as a big final hit, I'm Alive by Celine Dion" Finn nodded excitedly. Mr Shuester showed an impressive face. And everyone in the glee club smiled and nodded all except for Rachel.

"Mr Shue, I don't think Miss Cheerleader Barbie would know what it means to pick songs for Regionals. We're competing Sunshine Corizon and Vocal Adrenaline now!"

"And who's fault is that?" scowled Santana.

"Well, i'm just saying!" snapped Rachel then sat back down abruptly.

Mr Shuester finally stood up. "I think it's great. It's good to have one of the strongest members helping out!" "It's perfect!"

"We can show you what we have so far Mr Shue" said Quinn.

"Yeah, it's gonna blow ya'll mind" said Finn.

"So much work, yet so organised!, HIT IT!"

Quinn and Finn made their way down then nodded to each other. Apologize played then Finn sang. "I'm holding on a rope got me ten feet of the ground, i'm hearing what you say but I just cant make a sound, you tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down!" He continued and Quinn harmonised a bit in the chorus. Everyone thought it sounded AWESOME. Then Quinn joined in singing the second verse of Cascada and the piano change was brilliant.

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky they wipe away tears that I cry. All of the good and the bad times we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall!" She continued then Finn sand the chorus with her and whilst they did, they looked at each other like Finn did when he sand with Rachel. Quinn's voice was her old usual soft voice but it has kind of dominated and has gotten more like Rachel's.

Then everyone got up and danced when Quinn started singing. "When you call on me, when I hear you breath, I get wings to fly, I feel that I'm alive" The Finn sang, "You set my heart on fire, ooh, it get's higher, I'm alive!" By the time, everyone was singing in the backip vocals. It sounded amazing. After they finished everyone cheered and whopped all except for Rachel again. "WOW! Now with that bunch, we're going to win regional's FO SHO!" exclaimed Mr Shuester. Then suddenly Mercedes rang out. " WHY THE HELL IS EVERYBODY SPEAKING BLACK ACCENT TODAY?" Everyone went quiet.

Rachel got up furious when Glee rehearsal finished. She didn't get a solo ballad with Finn again! She was furious. Quinn as getting all the good glee singing compliments. This was so not fair! She thought. Then when she stormed through the school there was Sue Sylvester's office. She stopped in front of it and looked at it. Then suddenly, a grin grew upon her face as she knocked on the office door.

HEY HEY HEY HEY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! ILL BE PUTTING MORE CHAPTERS SOON. SO PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW THAT I SHOULD PUT MORE CHAPTERS! What do YA'LL THANK?

xxxxxxxxx. Sam :D


	2. Ex Fights Are Good

'Hey Quinn" Finn said as he slammed Quinn's locker door.

"Oh, Hey Finn!" She yelled.

'I just wanted to let you know, that our rehearsal is at 8 my place. We can also fit in a movie with popcorn, or pizza" Finn said then mumbled.

Quinn was too happy to pass that out. Although it was a bit weird. Though she didn't know why it was weird for her, since, SHE betrayed him, but ok!

"Umm. Sure!"

"Awesome cool! See you in Glee Rehearsal"

He walked away with his bag hanging on his shoulder. Quinn fell back on her locker and admired him. He's so cute, and hot. Gosh, why did I ever let him go? Wait, snap out of it! You betrayed him, he betrayed you. HOW? Anyways, that dwarf ex girlfriend of his should die. Just then Rachel walked passed Quinn then got slushied.

Rachel Gasped. "I'm sick of this! Korovski! Come back here you jerk-face!"

Everybody was looking curiously. Quinn stood there by her locker staring at Korovski. He turned to Rachel sharply.

"Excuse me dork?. Did you just talk back to me? He said softly, but loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Actually yes, YES I did you jerk! All these years and days, I'm going to get you back, get you back real good"

He laughed loudly. "Pfft, you have no boyfriend with enough juice anymore, you broke up didn't you? Wait, you got dumped for sleeping with Puckerman!" He scoffed.

Then Finn's voice rang out. "Doesn't mean anything, and mind your own business you ass!" Rachel and Quinn both turned to him.

"Haha, whatever, she's still a dwarf!" He walked away.

Quinn saw Finn comforting Rachel. "Are you sure your okay?" Rachel then saw Quinn's sad face. Then said "No, I can't get this off by myself"

Quinn gasped. 'That Little bitch, can't get her dirty paws of her soon-to-be-again boyfriend' Finn helped Rachel and brought her into the Glee room and Quinn followed droopily.

"Okay Guys, your kind of late" said Mr Shuester.

"Sorry Mr Shue, Rachel got slushied then stood up for herself" He smiled at Rachel then turned away.

When he did, Rachel looked at Quinn then grinned.

"Actually Mr Shue, Me and Finn have a song, we rehearsed ages ago and we'd like to show it for a number for Regionals!"

"Okay! What Song?"

"Falling for you by Colbie" replied Rachel Happily.

"Rachel are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Finn, it's fine, it's just as friends"

"with benefits" scoffed Santana. Then Quinn shot a look at her. She stopped. She was now sacred of Quinn, because now Quinn has got her juice again, and Brittany and Santana are like her dwarfs.

"_**I don't know, but I think i may be, falling for you, dropping so quickly**_" She continued on with the first verse.

Then She sang the chorus dancing around the room then Finn joined in with the song. "_**Maybe I should, keep this to myself, waiting for you know it better I am trying, not to tell you, but i want to it's getting pretty late so I'm hiding what I'm fe-eling so I'm holding this inside of me**_" Rachel was now looking into his eyes like they use to and like Quinn did to Finn before. After they finished everyone was up out of their chair laughing and playing.

"Wow, guys! Fabulous! I love it!"

Rachel smiled widely at Finn then hugged him.

"R-rachel! Don't do that"

"What?"

"I g-g-gotta go now"

When Finn left Quinn followed. "So, that was cool singing in there"

"Yeah, thanks Quinn"

"So are we still on about the rehearsal?"

"Oh, yes yes of course! 8pm my place"

"Sweet" she smiled then walked away.

Finn smiled at her back then walked outside the doors when he was stopped by Rachel in front of him. "Your moving on that quickly?"

"It's none of your business Rachel"

"It has everything to do with me!"

"No it doesn't, you cheated on me with Puck"

"And so did she!"

"But, she didn't do it on purpose, she felt...fat that day..." his voice trailed off.

"And it matters more when I do it?"

"What is wrong with you!"

"Nothing, but why are you meeting her at 8"

"To practice the songs for Regionals! Rachel stop all these questions. For the five-hundredth time, it's none of your business anymore!"

"I can't believe you're doing this to me"

"Doing what?" he asked losing patience.

"Why Quinn? Come back to me"

"No Rachel just no"

"YES! We are the golden Glee couple. We can win for Regionals"

" For once Rachel, not everything has to be about you!"

"I didn't get to sing at the sectionals!"

"And so didn't Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Mike, Brittany and the others!" "AND ME!"

"Quinn did"

"Maybe she earnt it, after all the baby drama she deserves what she worked for back"

"And this Regionals, we're singing together!"

"But i'm better than her! I'm better than Mercedes and Tina!"

"No. You're. Not Rachel your not better than anyone. You may think that but your not. And the Puckerman thing wasn't the full reason why I broke up with you, but because you think that your more better than anyone else! So just please leave me alone!"

He turned and walked away.

Rachel stood there crying with Quinn watching the whole thing from the lockers.

HEY GUYS! JUST SO YOU KNOW, IM UPDATING THE CHAPTER TOMORROW LOL!

ANYWAYS. IF YOU LOVE/LIKE/HATE MY STORY. REVIEW SO I CAN IMPROVE. AND ALSO! FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR. .

ALSO. Im going to start writing harry Potter fictions!

ENJOYYYYYY! :DDDDD


	3. Just Singing?

_**Glee Fanfiction- Just singing?**_

Kurt opened the door.

"Hello Quinn, Finn's inside, you look….quite nice" staring at her downwards.

"Oh thanks, um, are your parents home?"

"No, my dad took them out to dinner"

"Oh okay then, thanks, have fun at err, Blaine's house"

"How did you know?"

"Finn told me"

"Good on him…"

"Bye"

Quinn smiled then walked in past Kurt. Kurt said she looked nice. SWEET. Of course she thought she did, she was wearing a purple singlet with a black short skirt with her hair beautifully curled around the sides. She looked GORGE! She smiled then found Finn's room. He was buttoning up his nice formal shirt.

"You look nice" Quinn said softly with a smile.

Finn jumped out of shock.

"Oh yeah, thanks Quinn!" "Umm err. You're here, so let's go and sit down…"

Quinn smiled though she had no idea of what he was talking about and sat.

"Oh, I remember you used to read Captain Fershaw, the superhero of Walland" she said interestingly looking at his comic books. Finn looked at her.

"You remember?"

"Yes, of course I do"

"Sweet"

Wow. Damn you, Finn Hudson why'd you have to make everything so awkward and silent for? Finn thought.  
"Are you hungry?"

Quinn looked up and smiled.

"Actually, yes I am"  
"I could cook if you'd like, well not eggs unless you want me to or I can make spaghetti you know PASTA!" Finn said quite quickly rushing through the words like waves.

Quinn looked confused.

"Not if it means too much trouble, I could help you make spaghetti"

"Yeah, sure"

SO AWKWARD! Damn it, got to make it more interesting for her Finn thought.

They walked down the stairs together into the clean modern kitchen.

"Wow, Your kitchen is nice"

"Oh thankyou, Kurt's dad and me redecorated it"

"Your good at it"

"Oh yeah thankyou, again" Finn went and took out some pasta and minced meat.

Quinn took them and smiled at Finn to boil them. Throughout the whole cooking Spaghetti process, they seemed to smile at each other a lot. After the bolognaise and pasta finished they mixed it together laughing and smiling.

"Why did we get flour?" asked Quinn laughing.

"To have fun I guess"

"What do you me-" Finn cut her off by throwing a bunch of flour at her face. Quinn stood there blinking.

"Finn! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" she yelled.

Finn looked taken back.

DAMN! REALLY? You had to mess it up didn't you? He thought.

"I'm sorry Here, I'll wipe it of-"

Quinn laughed and smiled and through eggs at his shirt with flour.

"I should be an actor shouldn't i?" She said laughing.

Finn laughed and chased her around with pasta in his hands. She screamed and laughed with him around the living room. It was obvious, they were having fun. They both fell onto the couch. Finn started kissing her on the lips and Quinn kissed back. They were making out. Then after 20 minutes of making out Finn brought her into his room and….

**THE NEXT MORNING ****8****AM.**

Quinn and Finn was lying there on Finn's bed naked with only a bit of blanket covering both of were wide awake and was one hundred percent sure of what just happened last night. It was silent and very awkward. Finn broke the silence.

"Wow, that was good"

"Umm..yeah it was…I think"

"Well yeah not the you-know-what part but it could be if you want"

Quinn turned at stared at Finn. They were looking at each other admiringly.

"I-i-have to go" Quinn said softly.

"Oh Okay, umm, I'll guess I'll see you at school, in 10 minutes"

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Umm… I think 8"

"Oh crap! We need to be at school!"

"Umm, let me drive you"

"I need my uniform though"

"You can wear some of my clothes, there is no practice today right?"

"Oh yeah, how'd you know?"

"I, kind of… remembered from you know, before when we were dating"

"Oh, before, cool, I'll go get some clothes from your closet, unless I can wear Kurts, but no thanks"

She laughed and smiled at Finn realising that she was on top of him.

'I'll go now"

"W-wait Quinn"

"Yes?"

"Can I take you out today?"

"Oh, yeah sure"

"A-and, do you want to be my girlfriend,but secretly?"

"Finn, I need to tell you something"

Finn looked confused. "Umm, okay sure"

"I really really honestly like you, and cheating on you with Puck was the biggest mistake I have ever made Im so sorry"

Finn smiled.

"I know Quinn, and I forgave you ages ago when I realised while dating Rachel, you were always the one who changed my life, not Rachel"  
She smiled. And got up happily to get some clothes. Of course she was covering herself up with Finn's blanket. But wasn't sure about whether Finn was covering HIMSELF up. She was too happy to be worried. She was now Finn's girlfriend, but secretly. Though she wasn't offended by that. She picket out a blue top for him and a Red small Abercrombie and Fitch shirt for her, black skinnies for him and her. While they were apart, he has Improved a lot with his clothes. From baggy Jeans to awesome skinnies. Sweet.

When she came back. They both changed in different rooms then went in Finn's new Silver Lexus.

'Wow, nice car Finn"

"Oh yeah, thanks, this beauty came from my money!"

"Really? You work?"

"Yes, I work at Sheets n things, I love it there"

She was impressed. Finn could tell. She smiled.

"Cool, you're a real man, Finn"

"Thanks" he said then drove to school. They talked about their relationships with other people and laughed at some points. When they reached school. It was Glee rehearsal first up. They walked down the hallway side by side then into the Glee room looking awkward and surprised. Everyone was sitting down staring at the couple then they both saw a tiny smile on Rachel's lips as she stood with her hands on her hips.

**ENJOYED IT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ALSO, if you like my stories, follow me on tumblr it's, ****.**** !**

**The next chapter will come soon! THINKING THINKING THINKING! They didn't really sing in this one did they?**

**They did something, WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY different. I wonder…**


	4. Déjà Vu

Glee Fanfiction Knocked up Chapter 4

**Déjà Vu**

"Goodmorning, Finn. Quinn" smiled Rachel.

"I was just telling them the extremely sad news for the Cheerios in this Glee club, as you can see, Brittany and Santana aren't present"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Quinn worriedly.

Finn knew what was happening. Rachel was jealous of what Finn and Quinn had.

"What are you saying Rachel?" asked Finn impatiently.

"Well, the announcement from Mrs Sylvester was the Regionals for the cheerios have been re-scheduled to February 15th 6 to 11"

"What?" Quinn spat out.

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

"What? It's true, it's even on Jacob's blog"

"Then what are you saying? Asked Finn.

"Quinn, my dear, Regionals dancing and flipping or just Regionals ….singing?"

Their tense conversation got interrupted when Mr Shuester entered. "Hey guys, whats happening? Sorry I'm late, Brittany and Sant-"

"We already know Mr Shue, it's all over the school bulletin board"

"Uh, yeah so, Quinn?"

"I-i-I'll see you later" Quinn said hurriedly then scurried out.

How could Sue do this? Glee club was probably the only time they connected, what will Quinn choose?thought Finn.

"Finn! Sit next to me"

Not knowing what was going to happen he sat down next to Rachel.

He sat next to me? Maybe this plan is working. Thought Rachel with a smirk on her face.

"So guys, well I trust you've heard about Brittany and Santana's leave but that's ok, we've still got plenty"

"Mr Shue, we need Brittany and Santana" said Mercedez.

"Without them we won't have enough domination to beat Vocal Adrenaline, what with **Sunshine **and all that" said Tina whilst glaring at Rachel on the word "Sunshine".

"Look, where's your glee spirit?"

"Lost probably, Guys, we can do this with or without Quinn and her posse" supposed Rachel.

Finn stood up abruptly when he heard Quinn's name.

"Who said Quinn's going to quit?"

"Well. Finn, obviously she's going to choose Cheerios over this Glee club, it's her future"

"Well Rachel believe all you want, Quinn's not going to quit"

"Pffft" scoffed Rachel.

"Okay, guys sit down!"

The two sat down. How could Rachel be such a brat? She's so full of herself. Thought Finn. Gosh, when will Finn stop acting so childish? Glee club is hers and his! Thought Rachel.

"So, well we need to figure out our setlist for Regionals guys!"

"I have an idea" said Rachel confidently.

"Here we go again" said Puck rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously Rachel you have an idea, for YOU to sing, not us"

"Of course, we all know who is the best Glee clubber"

"Quinn" said Artie.

What was Artie talking about? Glee club is mine! Not Quinn's!

"Fine, what idea do you have Rachel?" asked Sam.

"Thankyou, I have an idea that will bring Vocal Adrenaline and Dalton academy down!"

"What is it?" asked Finn impatiently.

"Broadway!"

"Of course" scoffed Puck.

"Broadway? Are ya'll serious girl?" asked Mercedez glaring at Rachel.

"Wh-what's wrong with it?"

"Well first of all, how original! And second, only you are going to be singing it"

"Not only me!"

'Really?"

"Finn is going to aswell"

A massive load of sighs were released.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you and me, bigger than any domination"

"No, I'm not, I'm going to run" said Finn then hurried out of the Glee club.

"Me too" said Puck.

Suddenly everyone went out except for Tina.

"Believe it or not, your not the best one, and you never will, your so blinded by the spotlight, you won't realise how much talent there is in this Glee club"

Then Tina walked out leaving Rachel behind.

"So Quinn, Mr Shue will be expecting your resignation by Monday"

"What?"

"You know, your resigning aren't you?"

Quinn paused for 1 minute.

"I-i-don't-know"

"What was that?"

"I have to go"

While Quinn walked along the corridor with tears in her eyes unsure of what to do, Finn spotted her then caught up.

"Quinn! So, err wha-"

"I don't know Finn!"

"O-okay?"

"Everything's messed up, you and me yesterday, now glee club and the cheerios, I'm frustrated!"

With that she walked off to Cheerios practice.

"Hey finn" said Rachel.

"Let me guess, you heard the whole thing?"

Of course I heard the whole thing Finn thought Rachel.

"No, but I saw Quinn storming to practice, what's going on?"

"Don't worry"

"You can tell me Finn"

"Really Rachel can i? Or will you just go and tell Sue everything then make her life much harder" Finn said frustrated then walked off to Maths.

He'll get over it- thought Rachel.

"ONE , TWO, THREE FOUR, FIVE!"yelled Sue on her megaphone during Cheerios practice.

"Dammit Jenny, what the hell are you doing are you trying to flip or being a fish on dryland!"

Quinn did a flip into the air then landed on her two feet, like always but something felt different. Her leg didn't land perfectly and confidently, it…wobbled.

What was happening? She thought.

She ignored it then did another wobbly routine. She felt like she was going to vomit. "Coach Sylvester, I need an excuse to go to the nurse"

"WHAT?"

"bye"

She scurried off to the Nurses office.

"Looks like somethings up, eaten anything?"

"No, just graped and Sue's drink"

"Umm… okay, well I suggest you be excused and go to the doctor on the way home" said the Nurse.

"O-okay"

She went to the doctors and had a check.

"Well,Mrs Fabray, I have to say something, according to all my examinations…

your pregnant."

UH-OH!

Liked it?

Sorry for the lateness, I was busy with highschool and I've been meaning to get to the next chapter in a while, don't worry the next chapter will come very shortly!

LOVE YOUSE!

.x


End file.
